


We All Say Goodbye Sometime

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	We All Say Goodbye Sometime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We All Say Goodbye Sometime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291930) by WaitingOnYesterdaysNews. 



Przez ostatnie dni Jim był bardziej zamyślony i roztargniony niż zwykle. Jego śmiech był bardziej przenikliwy i maniakalny, a Sebastian nie mógł zrozumieć, co zatruwa jego myśli. Co czyni go tak szalonym? Tak przygnębionym? Pytanie go o to nie miało najmniejszego sensu, bo za każdym razem, kiedy to robił, Jim tylko uśmiechał się i mówił „Nie musisz się niczym martwić, przystojniaku”, urywając tym temat, a później udawał, że żadnej takiej rozmowy nie było.

Sebastian, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, robił się coraz bardziej niespokojny. Jakiś mniej ważny, podrzędny płatny morderca, będący na jego miejscu mógłby pomyśleć, że zachowanie jego szefa wynikało z tego, że, powiedzmy, chce się go pozbyć, ale Sebastian nie musiał się o to obawiać. Jim nie miał żadnych powodów, by go zabijać. A gdyby nawet chciał, zrobił by to już dawno i nie pozwoliłby, żeby coś takiego wpływało na jego zachowanie. Niezależnie od tego jak blisko ze sobą byli, nadal pozostawali bezwzględnymi mordercami. Jim nie wahałby się go zniszczyć. Więc najwidoczniej to nie miało związku z nim lub z czymś co zrobił źle, coś innego musiało go dręczyć, coś czym nie mógł podzielić się z Sebastianem. Ale co mogło być tak cholernie osobiste, że nie chciał o tym powiedzieć? Co było tak ważne, że zachowywał się jakby był niespełna rozumu?

W tym czasie Jim stale trzymał Sebastiana przy sobie i nie pozwalał mu się opuszczać na dłużej. Praca, która miała mu zająć jeszcze kilka tygodni została przekazana innemu członkowi sieci. Jim zabronił mu nawet uczestnictwa w zleceniach, które zajęłyby mu więcej niż godzinę. Niejednokrotnie Sebastian narzekał na nudę i na to, że jego celność się pogorszy, jeśli nie będzie ćwiczył, ale Jim tylko oferował mu drinka, unikając odpowiedzi.

Dlatego Sebastian był zaskoczony, kiedy Jim oznajmił mu, że ma się zająć zleceniem, które może mu zająć nawet tydzień. Chociaż mężczyzna wiedział, że powinien być szczęśliwy z powodu zmiany, miał wrażenie, że coś było nie tak. Czemu Jim w końcu zdecydował się przydzielić mu zadanie? Co się zmieniło? Szczerze mówiąc, Jim wyglądał jeszcze dziwniej niż wcześniej, więc to na pewno nie był dobry czas, żeby Sebastian zostawił go samego.

– Wyślij kogoś innego.

– Nie – odpowiedział, urywając dyskusję.

Od tego momentu ruchy Jima, zamiast być spokojnymi i kontrolowanymi, stały się szybkie, przypadkowe. Jego gesty były gwałtowne i niejasne, jakby dopasowywały się do narastającego niepokoju w jego umyśle. Nic co powiedział Sebastian nie przekonało Jima, do zastąpienia go kimś innym. Wściekły, spakował do torby kilka ubrań i skierował się w stronę wyjścia, żeby zabrać po drodze broń. Myślał o tym, że chciałby przenieść frustrację Jima na kogoś innego… Jego dłoń była już na klamce, kiedy rozległ się za nim głos mężczyzny.

– Czekaj.

I w tym samym momencie ramiona Jima otoczyły go w talii, a jego policzek przycisnął się do jego łopatki.

Przez chwilę stali bez ruchu, a Sebastian był pewien, że jego serce przestało bić, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jedynie wstrzymywał oddech. Wziął głęboki wdech, kiedy Jim go puścił i odwrócił się do niego z uniesioną brwią. Jim wydawał się być tak spokojny jak zawsze, uśmiechał się do niego, trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach.

– Do widzenia, pułkowniku. Bezpiecznej podróży.

 

 

Tydzień. Cały tydzień minął mu bez żadnych wiadomości z Londynu. Jego praca zajmowała go tak bardzo, że nie miał nawet chwili, by podnieść telefon i zadzwonić do Jima. W rzeczywistości, Sebastian starał się nie myśleć o Jimie, kiedy znajdował się daleko od niego. Jeśli zajmował się jedynie zadaniem, mógł wykonać je sprawniej i szybciej wrócić do domu. A przecież w ciągu tygodnia Jim nie mógł zrobić sobie żadnej krzywdy, tego Moran był pewien. Miał ludzi, którzy go chronili.

Kiedy w końcu wrócił do mieszkania, zaskoczyła go cisza i ciemność. Zwykle Jim czekał na niego, kiedy miał wrócić do domu, ciekawy jak sobie poradził i żeby sprawdzić, czy nic się nie stało jego kochankowi, jego drugiej połowie. Odłożył torbę na podłogę, zamykając za sobą drzwi i nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Ale nadal nie nic nie usłyszał.

Zmarszczył brwi i zapalił światło w korytarzu i salonie. Nic. Nie znalazł śpiącego Jima na kanapie. Właściwie, całe mieszkanie wyglądało idealnie czyste. Koc, który przed wyjściem rzucił na kanapę, leżał teraz na niej starannie złożony, zniknęły nawet talerze z obiadu pozostawione na stoliku. Zaczęło go przenikać uczucie niepokoju. Kiedy wracał do domu zawsze znajdował coś co znajdowało się nie na swoim miejscu, Jim zostawiał po sobie bałagan, który on musiał sprzątać. Ale teraz nie było nic.

Nie zdejmując butów, Sebastian podszedł do szafy, z której wyjął pistolet z kabury wszytej w jedną z jego kurtek. Odbezpieczył go tak szybko jak tylko mógł i przeszedł z powrotem do korytarza.

W salonie nie znalazł nic niepokojącego, sypialnia była tak samo pusta jak i schludna. W łazience także nic. Kiedy wreszcie wszedł do kuchni, włączając światło, jego wzrok padł na płatki więdnącej róży rozsypane na kremowej kopercie z jego imieniem wypisanym drobnym pismem Jima.

Uczucie dezorientacji ogarnęło Sebastiana. Po co Jim miałby zostawiać mu list? Odkładając broń na blat, mężczyzna odsunął różę i podniósł kopertę. Rozerwał ją i wyjął kartkę papieru starannie złożoną na pół.

Odsunął teraz już bezużyteczną kopertę i rozłożył papier, pochylając się nim, kiedy zaczął czytać.

 

_Mój najdroższy Sebastianie,_

_Kiedy będziesz to czytał, będę już martwy. Żałuję, że to musiało się tak wydarzyć. Wolałbym pisać ten list, informując Cię, o kolacji umówionej na siódmą, ale oszukiwanie nas nie byłoby sprawiedliwe. Zwłaszcza Ciebie. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że mógłbyś siedzieć przy stole, czekając aż wrócę do domu, podczas gdy zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wrócę. Nie marnuj swojego czasu szukając mnie, jest już za późno – dokonałem wyboru i oddałem własne życie, by wygrać tę grę._

_Celem tego listu jest poinformowanie Cię, że zostawiam ci wszystko. Nie ma nikogo innego, kto zasługiwałby na to co chcę oddać. Widziałeś jak prowadzę sieć, jesteś świadomy planów jakie miałem na przyszłość – rób to co ja bym zrobił, dokończ zadania o których rozmawialiśmy, a do końca życia nie będziesz musiał się już o nic martwić._

_Idź do przodu, Sebastianie. To najlepsza rzecz, którą możesz teraz zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi, że zostawiłem Cię w ten sposób. Nie chciałem, żebyś próbował odwieść mnie od tego zamiaru. Chciałem tego. To musiało się tak skończyć._

_Nigdy nie zapomnij, najdroższy, że Cię kochałem. Kochałem Cię bardziej, niż mógłbyś sobie to wyobrazić. Jestem przekonany, że wiesz co zrobiłem. Jeśli potrzebujesz wyładować swój gniew na mnie, na świat, poradzić sobie ze swoim bólem, który teraz czujesz, upewnij się, że umrą, Sebastianie. Jeśli ja ich nie wykończyłem, Ty to zrób, zabij każdego z nich._

_Z całą moją miłością,_

_zobaczymy się w piekle,_

_J.M._

 

Sebastian poczuł, że jego nogi miękną, pochylił się nad szafką kuchenną, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od listu. Jego gardło było suche, czuł się jakby jego serce opadło na dno żołądka, w który ktoś wymierzył mu cios tak silny, że całkowicie zmiażdżył oba narządy. Słowa na kartce zaczęły rozmazywać się przed jego oczami.

Nie mając kontroli nad swoim ciałem oparł się ciężko o blat, rozpaczliwy wydech wydarł się z jego gardła, a kartka, którą trzymał w palcach, wyślizgnęła się i opadła na podłogę.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dłonie drżą.


End file.
